


How to Train Your Dragon: Merlin Style

by Valika



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: reel_merlin, Crack, Fanvids, Mash-up, Other, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valika/pseuds/Valika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is my entry for this year's Reel Merlin at Livejournal.</p><p>Movie prompt: How to Train Your Dragon<br/>Spoilers/Warnings: No storyline, no character matching, just pure crack!<br/>Summary: A funny, cracky and totally meaningless mash-up video, made for the soundtrack of the movie trailer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Train Your Dragon: Merlin Style

**Author's Note:**

> I just simply couldn't resist. I adored the movie and it was so obvious to me to mash up this with Merlin, it's all the Dragons' fault!:)
> 
> I really didn't want to re-create the original story of "How to Train Your Dragon" movie, I just wanted to make a funny, cracky, dorky and totally meaningless mash-up video.:) No storyline, no character matching. If this can make the viewer laugh, than I'll be satisfied, that's all.

[How to Train Your Dragon: Merlin style](http://vimeo.com/28214004) from [Valika](http://vimeo.com/user1855477) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

Password: warlock

[Download link here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/r623jdrkvs356p6/HTTYD_1.wmv)


End file.
